namidorifandomcom-20200215-history
Nami
Nami is the younger brother of Dori. He is the lighter, more energetic, purer and the comic relief of the two. His innocent and playful younger self foreshadows his path of Chi and eventual replacement of Ganieze. Characterization Nami is often seen as the lighter hearted brother. He is easily amused and often doesn't question things as much as Dori does. While he is an incredibly strong fighter, he favors peace and tranquility over war and hostility. He loves nature, the wild, and shies away from civilization, which may explain why he grew up to be a farmer. When faced with decisions, he doesn't often think before he acts, such as when slaying Kaname to destroy Demongo. He's also not very bright and educated, but has a certain innocence to him that often effects his reaction to things. At a young age, he lacked sophistication and proper speech, but even as he got older, he was still the sillier one of the two brothers and always seemed to be one step ahead of his brother when it came to power. While Nami has always been the stronger of the two brothers, he lacked the witts to winning a battle, which may have been why Dori was chosen to wear the Titan Armor and not him. History Pre-Nami Dori It is unknown how Nami ended up the way he was found by Dori. It was assumed that he was left behind in the wilderness as his family was traveling. During Nami's youth, he lived among many animals and learned to speak feral, as well as move like an animal. Instead of modern ways of training or working out, Nami built up his strength, speed and endurance in the wilderness by animal ways. *Ages: 0 - 10 (years old). *Used appearences: Kid Nami Saga One Nami is met up by Dori in the forest. A day later, they are both met up with by Ganieze. Nami is then given the Fire Staff and is told to seek out a summon. He heads to the mountains and returns with Imakandi, and Elemental Kinesis as well as the ability to use Spark, a Magic Spell. He learns level 2 magic when he and Dori trade staffs briefly and level up their abilities. He teaches Dori to survive in the wilderness on their journey to the Earth Tree. Within the Earth Tree, he distracts the Giant Worm and allows Dori to defeat it with a final blow. With the Earth Staff he and Dori learn level 3 magic. While training in the Training Grounds he discovers that he has very high Speed. After Dori is posessed by Demongo, Nami is killed by the hands of his brother. Because his Internal Element had not had time to rot away, Chi remained in his body. Ganieze Revived him quickly, and he resumed life bearing Chi Energy. After revival, Ganieze cleaned up his appearence, and gave him the Light Clothes, the Light Staff, as well as a Power Boost, which effects him much later in life. Nami then is able to defeat Dori, and remove the Dark Staff, which was coated in Shadow from his chest. Soon after, Ganieze injects Nami with Angelic Echo, but due to his White Pendant, Echo doesn't effect him right away. Nami learns levels 4 and 5 magic with the new addition of the Light Staff and Dark Staff. He and Dori bust into Demongo's Castle and face Demongo, who is defeated by Nami after a harsh battle. *Ages: 10 - 11 (years old) *Used appearences: Kid Nami, New Nami Saga Two Nami had grown slightly taller. With Angelic Poison in his body, he eventually unlocks Lightning Bug Nami, a form that reveals his pure Angelic state. He trains with Dori in their house several times, improving their abilities with Echo. He loses his connection with Imakandi due to his body's high Poison level. He and Dori travel across The Land to destroy several Echo Vents. After they were all destroyed, he and his brother travel to a dimension where everyone's innerself was revealed through the Poison inside of them. In this world, they find Rhyden and engage him in battle. Although Nami puts up a strong fight, it is Dori who defeats Rhyden. They return home after their quest and rest for awhile. Over the years, the Poison eats away at Nami, causing him to grow weak. *Ages: 11-14 *Used appearances: Teen Nami, Lightning Bug Nami Saga Three Nami reaches adult hood and is thus old enough to be made into Guardian of the Fire Tree. His new guardian outfit's color scheme was similar to his Light Temple Outfit, but only due to sheer coincidence. Due to traditional guardian equps, he was also granted several superhuman abilities such as surviving underwater, and in scorching hot weather. His strength and speed were also increased significantly. When he was first made into a guardian, he was given a Dragon egg, as all guardians were given in order to hatch and control in defending the seed of the Tree. He spends the majority of his time guarding the Fire Tree. When Ganieze warned him and the other guardians that Demongo was planning to sink the Floating Trees, Nami joined forces with the Water Tree Guardian Dori, and Kaname, Guardian of the Earth Tree, and set foot inside the massive roots of their own trees to battle the beasts inside and reach the seed of the Tree before Demongo does. Unfortunately, they failed inside every single tree, causing the extinguishing of each's seed and the eventual death of the Trees and curruption of The World. Nami fused with Imakandi in order to get a power boost. Due to the fusion, Nami gained fur and a tail for a brief time, resembling his former summon. With this power boost, he and Dori ventured out to gather the eight elemental staffs once again, fighting Demongo's forces along the way. Once they reach the Time Staff in the middle of the Desert, Nami accidently knocks the Time Staff into Dori, activating it and sending them a century into the future. *Ages: 18-21 *Used appearances: Guardian Nami, Imakandi Nami Superpowers Great strength, dexterity, stamina and speed were always an advantage to Nami. As a boy, he was raised to live in the wild along side animals. There, he built up incredible stats, that gave him a clear advantage over his brother when they met at such a young age. Even as the two of them grew, Nami was always one step ahead of his brother in terms of power and strength, but lacked the intellect that Dori had, which often resulted their fights into a stalemate even though Nami was clearly stronger. At a young age, Nami's greatest skill was his agility and speed. The first ten years of his life of swinging on vines and running from predators helped him become one of the fastest and most agile humans around. He was strong, but not as strong as Dori at the time when it came to pure muscle power. As he and his brother aged, Nami lost a lot of the agility he had at a young age, and instead built up his strength and magic power. By the end of his life, Nami favored brute strength over speed and agility. Nami has also learned to use various types of superpowers including Magic, Summons, Echo, Dragonfire, and even Energy. According to Ganieze, more types of superpowers exist and Nami had the potential of learning them but due to a lack of interest, Nami decided to pass them up. Fire magic via a staff was Nami's first use of a superpower. As Nami and his brother collect more staffs, they learned to use more powerful spells, as well as more elements, however Nami tended to favor the use of Fire magic at first. The Fire Staff also then became his main weapon. Light magic via a staff was Nami's second favored superpower. While he was able to use other elements such as water, earth and wind at the time, Nami did favor the use of Light Magic and used the Light Staff as his main weapon for awhile (replacing the Fire Staff). The staff was given to him by Ganieze at the temple of light along with a new set of clothes that became his most iconic outfit. Angelic echo was Nami's most often acquired superpower, for he gained it twice in his life. It gifted Nami the power of flight, as well as shooting projectiles of energy, and healing. The acquiring of this power negated his ability to use the staffs and magic, but having it allowed him to unlock his first transformation as well as aid Dori in defeating Rhyden for the first time. Guardian abilities were granted to Nami when he took on the job of being the Guardian of the Fire Tree. His stats were given a superhuman boost, making him much stronger, faster and more durable than an average human being. He also gained other powers such as being able to breath underwater, resisting extreme temperatures, and incredibly quick healing and resistance to disease. He was able to see better, hear better, and even resist aging. Dragonfire was a power not originally gifted to Nami, but he was given a Dragon to help destroy the echo within him. When Nami's body was entirely free of Echo, he was able to utilize his dragon's power of dragonfire. With it, he could create his own staffs, relight the trees and even heal the wounded. The source of the power always came from his dragon though, for he did not gain the power himself until reaching Chi Level 3. Pyrokensis is Nami's most natural power, although it was unlocked at a much later stage of his life than it should have been. This was because he focused mainly on staff based magics and echo in his youth, instead of learning to use his internal element first. After freeing himself from Echo by the use of his dragon, Nami was able to learn to freely control his body's element, Fire. This is the superpower that Nami has for the longest stretch of time, at around 20 years straight did he keep this power before changing again. Energy was Nami's final power. He gained it by sacrificing his internal element, giving up Fire to unlock Chi Energy to use freely. With Chi, Nami's powers grew much further than they ever were with an element, and eventually allowed him to shift freely between his transformations. It also eventually gave him the power of Dragonfire to use freely, which he used to bring Dori back to life in the fight with Demongo. This is the last power Nami is ever known to have, but it is speculated that he eventually was able to gain even more power, almost on a Godlike level. Transformations Being able to transform his shape to increase his power is a superpower that Nami has used few times in history. Such transformations were gifted by fusion, absorption, or increasing his own power while wielding a certain superpower. Lightning Bug Nami is Nami's first transformation. After increasing his Echo powers to a certain level, Nami was able to enter a state of immense power. In it, he was able to use Angelic Echo to it's fullest potential, although the form greatly wounded Nami after it ended. Each use of it was said to have shortened Nami's life by one year. Imakandi Nami is a fusion form of Nami and his summon Imakandi. After he and Dori failed to protect the trees from Demongo, he felt that his strength wasn't as high as it needed to be at the time, so in order to increase his power without the time of training, he fused with Imakandi, temporarily taking on a mixed form between them, and a few of his characteristics. In this form, Nami is very catlike, agile and vicious, unlike his normal human form. It also greatly increased the strength of his pyrokinesis. After the fusion, it took about a year for the physical effects of Imakandi's side to fade away, and Nami returned to his normal looking self again. Butterfly Nami is Nami's second echo stage. It is achieved by mixing Angelic with Red Echo. This is what also flopped Nami's favor of strength and agility. Once Nami achieved this form, he stood a chance against Demongo's final echo body, and his army of minions. He used this form in the battle against Demongo along side Dori and Kaname, whom also used second level echo forms at the time. Its rumored that this form could only be used once, and ensured that death would soon follow its use, but Nami used it anyway. Dragon Nami is a form that Nami did not originally use to fight. After the battle with Demongo, the use of second level echo forms Nami ensured that Nami and his brother were going to die, so they resorted to fusing with their dragons to nullify the effects of echo, and purify their bodies. It was not documented, but it was possible that this form was similar in appearance to Nami's Imakandi Nami form where he was half of each. Later, this form returns when Nami unlocks Chi Level 3. Energy wielders are granted the ability to transform between past transformations at will. Each time a user in the past has either received a power boost from another, or permanently fused with another, the forms were forever remembered by the body. Each Chi level brings out a stage of the user's past power boosts and combines them with Chi Energy to create very powerful forms. Chi Level 1 is Nami's first Chi transformation. His appearance only alters in his hair, which changes to white, and his eyes also become white and glow. This form reflects on the time where Ganieze granted Nami the light staff, light clothes, and gave him an immense power boost in order to rival the power boost Demongo gave Dori at the time. In this form, Nami learns to master the basics of Chi usage. Chi Level 2 is the form that reflects back on when Nami fused with Imakandi. It is similar in appearance, but instead of Pyrokinesis, Nami wielded Chi Energy, and was able to teleport and travel at blazing speeds to where he could run on water. Chi Level 3 reflects on the time of when Nami fused with his dragon. In this form, Nami gains the ability to fly, heal and even bring the dead back to life. He uses it in the fight against Demongo, whom also was able to obtain this form. Just being in this state can cause the weather to shift, lightning to strike and even provoke volcanoes to explode. Chi Level 4 also known as Rapture Nami is Nami's final form. He uses it only once, to fight against his brother for the final time. How Nami obtained this power is truly a mystery, as it is nothing like his other forms at all. He seems to gain angel wings, two fish like tails and glow entirely white. Oddly enough this form looks the most similar to his Echo forms, but at this point of Nami's life, his power was much much higher than echo could have ever granted him. Family Nami's origins come from a father who was a the aide scientist of Rhyden, and mother Nora. He was born two years after his brother Dori. He has no other siblings or relatives during his lifetime. Dori is Nami's brother, and partner. Together they have accomplished feats of the impossible, and while they started off as nearly incompatible team mates, they became the best of friends over their years together. There have been many times where Nami has been saved by Dori, such as when the Dark Staff was hurled at him by Demongo, and Dori jumped in the way, and when Dori took the blow from Demongo which ended up killing him but allowing Nami to reach Chi Level 4. Nami has always been fond of his brother too, and always felt competitive with him to try and best him. Although Nami has always had more strength and energy than his brother, more times than not did Dori's intellect save Nami from death, such as when traversing through the insides of the trees. Nami is Nami's wife. He fell in love with her beauty, and happened to fancy her name as well. When they married, she lived with him on his farm, where they raised together Amadien and their dog Nami. Not much is known about their relationship, but it is certain that Nami did indeed love his wife. Amadien is Nami's only child and son. Nami felt great fear that teaching Amadien to use superpowers would result in him being chosen by Ganieze to be a next prophet. He at most raised him to know how to handle the farm, ride horses and basic survival techniques. Nami disappeared from the known history when Amadien was only 10 years old. Nora is Dori's daughter, whom was named after their mother. Nami only saw Nora once, and it was when he challenged Dori to a fight to the death. Nora was instructed by her father to return inside while he and Nami had a final faceoff, where lost to the hands of his brother, and died. Amado is Nami's Grandson and one of The Great Ones. Nami met Amado when he traveled forward in time by accident, but when he did so, Amado was not convinced that Nami was himself being that Nami in the time of the great ones is the name of a God. Amado is also entirely unaware of his heritage and being a direct descendant of Nami, which is also why he might instantly disregard the possibility of meeting him. Legacy While Nami did accomplish very great feats, they were not as great as legends made them out to be. In truth, Nami was a human with no more potential than any other, whom trained very hard to gain the power that he did. Legends however speak of him like a God with astronomical power, far above the power of Magic and even Energy. Just 100 years after his disappearance, legends talked of him as a God of the universe, who people eventually worshiped, named cities and even countries after. Once the practices of magic did die out in favor of technology though, the legends of Nami were dwindled down to historical mythology and disregarded as fact. Related *Dori *Ganieze Category:Characters Category:Rule of the Pondera